A wrist of the kind mentioned above is known from European patent specification No. 0 054 763. The wrist disclosed in that specification includes, among other things, two intermediate gears having conical gear wheels for driving the tilt and the tool attachment. The driven gear wheels in these gears are each arranged on a respective part of a two-part intermediate shaft, in which one of the bearings of one of the shaft parts is supported by the other shaft part. In this embodiment, the axes of rotation of the two shaft parts must be in exact alignment with each other, which involves problems from the manufacturing point of view, thereby raising the price of the wrist.